defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
AB13 Fighter Rankings
Informal Ranking of each fighter type (work in progress). If anyone has any ideas for categories for Champs, just let me know. Rankings based on base stats and skill. It is important to note that different gear choices can make some fighters stronger than ones listed ahead of them. For more information on gear, check the gear page here. Guru (target-all) Grade A 1. Pinpanella 2. Boldewin 3. Hsalvia (Highest AGI target-all guru) 4. Rollix 5. Wyldenrose 6. Aranethea 7. Illenswift 8. Ugurnaszir Grade B 9. Herard 10. Xiandiana 11. Ogiva Grade C 12. Sita 13. Ebustrone 14. Ditmar 15. Benno 16. Blacktide 17. Enshunu Guru (single-target) Grade S 1. Conifenius (Highest AGI single-target guru with Thwart) Grade A 2. Bombazhin 3. Tiphilia 4. Ascepeyka 5. Serslough 6. Glacierwalker Ijiraq 7. Poddleflack 8. Wigo 9. Ebbi 10. Shagaraktiyash (Guru-Champ, please note high HP and low AGI) 11. Theodi Grade B 12. Ello 13. Stonesong 14. Iudith 15. Gherard 16. Machtild 17. Yasamin 18. Munawwirtum 19. Ahati-waqrat Grade C 20. Avva 21. Wela 22. Blackspill 23. Tauthe Rogues (preempt-all) Grade A 1. Enzuna 2. Ataneedusu 3. Diurpaneus 4. Dilgan 5. Ironclad 6. Amaralice Grade B 7. Audelinea 8. Goldfleece 9. Munati Grade C 10. Pinaria 12. Messia 13. Zuuthusu 14. Rosemane 15. Fondwell Rogues (preempt) Grade A 1. Vivinna 2. Mamarce 3. Esmellion 4. Mehrdad Grade B 4. Aniasse 5. Velthuria (high Agi but low Atk) 6. Araziia 7. Lecne 8. Seianti Grade C 9. Aubyzant 10. Evenglory 11. Darkbloom Rogues (sting-all) Grade A 1. Numesie 2. Tarquin 3. Enten 4. Montu, God of War (Statistically superior but final skill cd of 2) 5. Birnam (Statistically superior but final skill cd of 2) 6. Qwagutter (final skill cd of 2) 7. Keekeval Grade B 8. Eriacu 9. Noosewane Rogues (sting) Grade A 1. Udo 2. Shamas Warlocks (raid) Grade A 1. Nergal-Sar-Ussur 2. Urhammu 3. Odin Stormgod 4. Blasterion 5. Regolith Stonehewn 6. Falko 7. Fravardin 8. Vulca 9. Gerra 10. Osmodeus 11. Torquistador Grade B 12. Thocero 13. Heliotrooper 14. Ishpah 15. Lidan-Gula 16. Thesanthei Grade C 17. Zhubin 18. Kavie 19. Serollinda 20. Rhosemadder Warlocks (PvP) Grade A 1. Urhammu 2. Volaikha 3. Wrangoliath 4. Odin Stormgod 5. Zicu Grade B 5. Nergal-Sar-Ussur 6. Falko 7. Torquistador 8. Fravardin 9. Gerra 10. Lidan-Gula 11. Heliotrooper 12. Ishpah 13. Thesanthei Grade C 14. Anagalshu 15. Zhubin 16. Kavie Champs (ATK) Grade S 1. Dread Dysipius Grade A 1. Llewnosk 2. Nebuchadnezzar 3. Endursaga 4. Baraz 5. Hinkypunk 6. Melpomene 7. Cadmian 8. Nilassine 9. Malakhloros 10. Plecu 11. Lidunnamu 12. Iaazipaa 13. Ira, Hypnotic Specter Grade B 14. Nin-Akha-Guddu 15. Velthur 16. Darrius 17. Tideborn 18. Gemeti 19. Ksathra 20. Valiander 21. Alleumad 22. Ambarender Grade C 23. Roshanara 24. Payam 25. Thefarie 26. Lamenkhaur 27. Xsayarsa 28. Dablosi 29. Cinouboila 30. Verdalance 31. Mushezibitu 32. Igo 33. Wheatsap 34. Kansbar 35. Tiercelm 36. Mirza Champs (DEF) Grade A 1. Zertnai 2. Teucer 3. Zabu 4. Jaleh 5. Onikys 6. Bit-Nur 7. Fohncross Grade B 8. Emeric 9. Enheduana 10. Tishpak 11. Rozicrysti 12. Gaga 13. Bellabarisruk 14. Shilanuy 15. Nabu-u-Sabsi Grade C 16. Belili 17. Mayehem 18. Utultar 19. Leguminius Champs (AGI) Grade A 1. Parvaiz (inferior in stats, but has the advantage with a superb skill) 2. Grimpenius 3. Flakkenbury 4. Sirara 5. Petoporus 6. Kuri 7. Zalmoxis 8. Tancrevas 9. Namtar 10. Bronzenail Grade B 11. Bel-Sum-Iscun 12. Heydar Grade C 13. Slateshanks 14. Decaeneus 15. Zyraxes 16. Labashi Grade D 17. Manno 18. Adrahasis 19. Keratalios 20. Kastubili 21. Neversaw 22. Drymead Champs (tank) Grade A 1. Zertnai 2. Tishpak 3. Rozicrysti 4. Gaga 5. Shilanuy 6. Bellabarisruk 7. Nabu-u-Sabsi 8. Paku 9. Comosicus 10. Belili 11. Mayehem Grade B 12. Izdubar 13. Mammetun 14. Heydar 15. Plumandias Grade C 16. Pubba 17. Vermilitas 18. Zyraxes 19. Adrahasis Scouts Grade A 1. Ukani Grade B 2. Darlghast Grade C 3. Griefall Support (inspirit all) Grade A 1. Emeric 2. Merodak Grade B 2. Flamewinder Support (inspirit) Grade A 1. Ninkarrak Grade B 2. Evengloom 3. Kissare 4. Atanah-Ili 5. Artachsharta Grade C 3. Sybillume Not categorized yet: Pix/Vox Champse Category:Guide Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Comparison